Drone Allies
by BobWhite
Summary: The crew of Destiny comes across a Command Ship falling out of orbit and goes to investigate the downed ship. What happens when they meet the person responsible for felling the Command Ship? Will they journey to her people? Will the Drones be defeated once and for all? Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more!
1. The Vitalins

**Full Summary:**

Within the Drone Galaxy there is another intelligent species. They also came from another galaxy like the crew of the Destiny. Unlike the crew of the Destiny, there war ships are far more advanced and were built to house not only soldiers but also their families, animals for food & transportation, a greenhouse of sorts and any means of energy. What happens when a young woman is picked up by the crew of the Destiny? Why was she alone on a somewhat abandoned planet? What technology does she carry that could wipe out the Drones for good? And do her people ever find her? How does Destiny's crew react if/when they do?

 **The Vitalins:**

We were a peaceful people, explorers if that is what you wish to call us. We'd left our home world many years ago. It had stopped its function and was no longer habitable. Ships were built to house entire populations plus anything we would need to survive long-term life in space. Most of the ships were round in shape and 8 stories deep. The middle of the ship could house two docked war ships trying to save power and strengthen shields. Because most of our power came from ZPM's (though some of our ships were solar powered), we made sure to stock up on as many as we could get our hands on, which in itself wasn't all that hard. Our sister planet had an abundance of ZPM's; they practically grew in the mines of the planet. Each ship had a stock of nearly five thousand ZPM's in their vaults. The warships held only enough to keep power and shields up. The support ships held maybe ten each. The warships were our first line of defense, because though our Home Ships had shields and weapons, they were still vulnerable to outside attacks.

Our Home Ships held entire families; from babies to kids to adults and soldiers. There was the Hydroponics Departments on each ship that grew our food. There was the Zoological Departments that housed all the animals that fed us as well as helped with transportation when on planet missions. The Science Departments allowed us to keep advancing with our technology and to keep advancing with our weapons systems. It also lets us help others that might have needed our help.

When we left our home world, we stopped at every habited planet in the Galaxy and added to our collection of ships. It seemed that every planet was dying and we had no reason for it. People genially wanted to live and this was their way of doing it. It didn't matter if we had been enemies before; this was the only way to survive. Our Home Ships were also fitted with a Stargate. All ships were outfitted with FTL drives. I wish we could say that we were advanced enough to have Hyperspace on the ships but I can't.

With every planet in our system dying, we headed out of our galaxy to find more worlds that would be suitable for us to live on. What we weren't expecting was to come upon an alien race that wanted us dead for no reason. When we got to the Drone galaxy, we thought that at first we had found our new home but we were soon proven wrong. Somehow, we inadvertently awoke the dormant enemy and they have been attacking us ever since. We knew there had to be a way to destroy the, so we hatched a plan.

As Commander of my own ship, I took a small shuttle and detached from my ship, leaving my young husband in charge. I would never see him again. My short trip turned into a two year voyage. With the shuttle irreparably damaged, I had no other choice by to land on an uninhabited plant and hope my people found me in time. I knew my siblings would never give up looking or me. And though I hoped the same for my young husband, I also knew that he couldn't really be trusted to be faithful. I had called my brother and told him that if my husband wasn't faithful, to annul the marriage and to take command of my ship.

My mission was to try and board one of the command ships to see if it was possible to find a way to destroy them. And it worked, at first. I had tricked the Command Ship into thinking I was one of its drones returning from a scouting mission. I was able to dock and commenced with the mission. The race that had built the drones would have had to be able to get on the Command Ship to do repairs and they would have needed an access door to do so. The door was easy to find and once inside, I was able to find the bridge easily as well. I thought I would be kicked out of the system as soon as I entered it but the Command Ship wasn't built to stop hackers, it was built to destroy any technology foreign to it.

I started hacking into the system as soon as I could. It was easier than I thought and when I found the map of the galaxy, I knew I'd found the jackpot. But I should've known that my hacking would have adverse effects on the Command Ship itself. The Command Ship started to fall and the faster it fell the more I realized it was going to crash land on the planet below. I recovered as much data as I could, transferring it to an 'Unencrypted' drive so that it wouldn't be destroyed, then I made a mad dash back to my shuttle and tried to detach from the falling ship; tried being the operative word.

Unable to detach from the Command Ship, I upped the strength of my shield as well as the inertia dampeners and then buckled myself into the pilot seat. I was able to look outside the shuttle and noticed a ship dropping out of FTL. My guess is they noticed that the ship was falling but knowing it was an enemy, did nothing to help. The drones in the area lay dormant and the Command Ship hit the planet about as hard as I thought it would. My shuttle was ejected and flipped a few times before coming to a halt. I was dazed but otherwise unhurt. I knew that I couldn't stay in the shuttle so I unbuckled, went to the back and grabbed bags to start packing. Hopefully the ship that had dropped out of FTL would send someone down to investigate why the Command Ship fell from space; hopefully.

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please**_ _ **Review**_ _ **…**_


	2. A New Passenger

**A New Passenger:**

I had just finished packing the essentials needed to survive when a shuttle landed near mine. Guess they didn't want to land near the Command Ship just in case it was still actively sending out messages to the drones. When a loud knock came at the back, I moved towards the back and pressed the back door button. Once it started to open, I went back to my gear and made sure the bag I collected from the Command Ship was securely by my side before bending down to grab the rest of my gear. When I turned around, there was a group of people with guns pointed at me. There were at least two civilians with them, though I'm pretty sure they were trying to figure out if I were friend of foe.

"Ja kolicha, Abdia. (My name is Abdia)."

"Do you speak English?"

"Sorry, I didn't know if you spoke English. My name is Abdia Fenrir."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lt. Scott; this is Mst. Sgt. Grear, Sgt. James, Varo, Eli Wallace and Chloe Armstrong."

"Nice to meet you all. Think your Commanding Officer might be able to give me a ride home?"

"We'll have to ask him but seeing as you took down a Command Ship, he'll probably say yes." _Lt. Scott said._

"How did you manage to take down an entire Command Ship?" _Eli asked._

"It wasn't that hard to hack and once I'd started, systems started to let me gain access. I guess I got into a system I didn't mean to get into and knocked the Command Ship out of orbit. I was kind of hoping to have been able to maneuver the ship towards my people and help fight the Drones with our own Army of Drones."

"Your people must be very advanced if you know how to hack into different computing programs." _Chloe said._

"We're advanced enough."

"Is this your home galaxy?" _Varo asked._

"No, our galaxy was dying and we had no explanation so we built ships and left."

"What kind of ships were you able to build?" _Chloe asked._

"Well, they're capable of FTL but not Hyperspace, so it's been slow going. Look, I don't mean to be pushy, but we should probably get going. No need to be here when another Command Ship shows up. I have my bags packed but I hate to leave the shuttle. If you could help me salvage the shuttle, it would be great. There are a lot of parts that can still be used."

"We could park it in the Greenhouse. It was damaged when we went through a superhot star and there's a huge hole in the roof that'll probably be big enough to fit your shuttle." _Grear said._

"That'll work; might want to radio your Commanding Officer first."

"We'll get right on that."

"In the meantime, we should gather whatever Intel we can from the downed Command Ship. It could tell us where their home planet is and maybe we can destroy them from there." _Eli said._

"Let me show you the way. I used the door to get in and get my information, but until I get back to my people, it won't be useful. The drive I downloaded the information to will only be compatible with our systems."

"Good to know. Anything else we should know?" _Varo asked._

"Nope, not really." _But before we could go to the Command Ship, Scott and James came back._

"Colonel Young is good with salvaging the shuttle but says not to go near the Command Ship. Rush has detected another Command Ship headed her. We need to leave, now!"

"Well, we can hook the shuttle between your two shuttles. Easing it into the Greenhouse should be easy. Once we're hovering about it, I'll exit my shuttle and help with lowering it into the Greenhouse. It shouldn't take that long and we should be gone before the next Command Ship arrives. But if we're going to do this, we need to do it now."

"I'll radio for the second shuttle and I'm assuming you have cables to hook your shuttle to ours?" _Scott asked._

"Of course, we always have extra cables in case something happens to one of our shuttles. Let's get going."

Once the second shuttle was planetside, we hooked the cables to the underside of each before attaching them to my shuttle. I packed my belongings onto one of their shuttles, grabbed my space helmet and went into my shuttle, shutting the back door in the process. Grear and Scott went to their separate shuttles and the salvaging mission began.

Fifteen minutes later, we were hovering over the damaged Greenhouse and I climbed out the back door. I helped lower the shuttle down and once down, clicked a button on the cables and the cables detached from the two support shuttles. The shield was raised back over the Greenhouse and I jumped down. I ended up going back inside my shuttle before heading for the compartment door. I needed to turn everything off and get my work bag before leaving to rejoin Scott, Grear and the team. I was met by a Colonel and a Lieutenant; turned out the Colonel was in charge and the Lieutenant was the medic.

"You must be Abdia. I'm Colonel Young and this is Lt. Johansen, our medic. I'm in charge of the crew here. If you'll follow me, Scott, Grear and the team have brought your belongings aboard. Everyone is waiting in the mess hall. Don't mind the crowd; we'll be dropping them with the rest of their people in a few days."

"These people wouldn't be part of an expedition sent out by the planet Novus, would they?"

"You know about them?" _TJ asked._

"Of course; my people came across them while we were looking for viable planets to resettle. We happened on their ships and let them join our group. We picked up the rest of their people on the Expedition planets that hadn't been attacked by the Drones. When we join the rest of my people, you're welcome to join us if you want. It's always good to have more warships on your side. Once the information I collected is analyzed, we'll descend on the Drone's home world and blow it up."

"How do you plan on doing that?" _Lt. Johnson asked as we joined everyone in the galley._

"With Radiation Plasma Bombs, of course. They're pretty powerful so once a couple are in place, we'll need to jump immediately. One bomb will take out the planet, but a couple together will take out half the system. You'll need to connect with one of our Home Ships. And I'm sure we can get this ship compatible with ZPM's. We have enough ZPM's to spare a few if they can be fitted to work on the ship."

"Good to know. Well, here you are. You must be hungry."

"Starved; all I've had to eat is dried meat the last couple years."

"Years? How long were you alone?" _Chloe asked._

"I left my people two years ago. So my brother will be happy to see me."

"I bet. You can give us the coordinates to your people later."

"Yes sir."

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please**_ _ **Review**_ _ **...**_


End file.
